


Loneliness

by yakitsukeru



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, and sad, saihara’s really emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitsukeru/pseuds/yakitsukeru
Summary: Shuichi faces some problems with loneliness.





	Loneliness

Loneliness is horrible. It claws at me, tearing my flesh like thin paper cuts, the nails of death, which are sharpened like blades.

Yes, blades. I’m holding one right now, preparing a midnight snack.

 

Why am I doing this? I don’t...

 

...

 

“Owch!” I spoke, piercing the empty silence, which has been only penetrated by my voice and the occasional whirr of the AC.

I had cut my finger on the blade.As I reached for a napkin with my other hand, I noticed how much blood was escaping the newly spawned wound.

I stood there for a minute or two, or five, maybe ten, with the napkin pressed tightly against my wound. When it dawned on me how long I had been lost in my own world, staring blankly at the blade, I began to loosen the pressure applied to the wound and felt a sharp pain course through my hand. In a quick reaction, I put the pressure back on the wound and retreated to the bathroom where I could apply a bandage.

As I started halfway down the hall, I heard a knock on my door. After a moment of terrifying silence, another one greeted the silence, and another one. And then in rapid succession, five more followed. “Saihara~! Answer meee!” demanded a familiar voice, one of the few who would actually pester me this late. “Sai-ha-ra! It is freezing out here! Let me in!”

Letting out a sigh, I obliged and made my way to the door. Unlocking the deadbolt and the doorknob lock while painfully letting go of my wound, I opened it to be met with Kokichi Ouma wearing his usual getup. White long sleeved shirt and white pants with straps on both sets, matching the white blanket of frost outside.

Blinking slowly, I wondered why Ouma wasn’t wearing a jacket.

“Ugh, let me in already! It’s cold!” he complained and shoved me aside, his snow-covered shoes meeting the wooden floor of my Uncle’s home. He slid his shoes off, and ran over to the couch.

“Ouma. Could you be more quiet? My uncle is sleeping.” I complained as I shut the door and locked it securely.

“Aw, I forgot how much of a stickler Mr. Detective can be.” he groaned, sprawling himself across the couch he sat on. “Comfy.” he added.

“Uhm, I’m not a stickler.” I retorted, applying pressure to the wound again.

“Oh, are you hurt?” Ouma asked, as he pointed to my hand. “Do you need me to kiss it better?”

“No, I’d rather not. I’m going to go bandage it and I would prefer if you don’t do anything bad.”

“Anything bad? Like what? Fall asleep? Because that’s what I’m about to do ‘cause you’re so boring.”

I sighed and headed off to the bathroom to apply a bandage to the cut.

 

xxxxx

 

When I left the bathroom and walked back down the hall, Ouma was gone. I let out another sigh, the pang of loneliness coming back to stab me directly in my chest.

Returning to my midnight snack, I scrapped it, pouring the food mixed with blood in the trash and cleaning the knife I had used to prepare it.

Finally, I made my way down the same hallway I was so accustomed to after switching the kitchen light off. Groping for the doorknob to my room on the left side, I realized how terrified of the dark I was. I walked faster and found my doorknob. I opened it with hasty fear, and my heart skipped a beat when Ouma was lying on my bed, using my laptop like he owned it. How did he sneak by the bathroom without being noticed by me? I hadn’t even shut the door. What a piss-poor detective I am.

“Oh hey, Saihara. Long time no see.” He said, void of any expression. He turned my way and quirked an eyebrow when I said nothing. “You’re such a perv. Clear your browser history.”he suggested, with a sinister smile.

“Wh-what?!” I questioned with panic, and Ouma snorted.

“Oh my gooooood, bingo.” he said, holding back his laughter. How kind of him, considering my uncle was sleepingin the room across from mine. Very kind, considering he had essentially broke into my home. “Don’t worry, I found nothing.”

I let out a sigh of relief, entering my room and shutting the door behind me. I felt the loneliness increase as I eyed the man lying on my bed, it should be decreasing but... Clearing my throat, I tried to get Ouma’s attention away from my computer.

“Huuuuh? Didja want something, my beloved?”

“Wh-Oh, um.” I stammered, my face flushing to my extreme displeasure. “Um, I would like to know why you’re here. Also, I intend to sleep.” I noticed the change in atmosphere with Ouma’s arrival, and I would have welcomed it if not for the fact I was totally exhausted. I wanted to just fall face-first on my bed and pass out.

“I was out on the town and decided to drop by my dear Saihara’s estate.” he mused, as he fixed his eyes back on my computer screen and intricately typed something I didn’t bother paying attention to.

“At one in the morning?” I questioned him like a genuine detective and although I hated it with an agonizing passion, I wanted to know.

“Yup! I’m a busy guy. I’m an evil supreme leader and all.” his right hand raised to shut my laptop and he placed it on my nightstand to the left of him.

“Um, anyways.” I changed the topic, my nervousness evident. “How long do you intend to stay?”

“Hmmm, I’ll leave when I feel like it.” Ouma declared, sitting up with a surprising amount of energy.

“And when might that be...?”

“I’ll be gone in the morning.” he decided, stretching out his arms with a yawn plastered on his face. 

And indeed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope to finish chapter 2 soon.


End file.
